1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly to an elastic device which may be attached about the head of the user to provide a calculated resistance for isometric exercise of the muscles of the face, neck, head, and jaw. The device also features a surface mounted resistance measuring scale for the user to ascertain improvement and progress of an exercise regimen using the device. The scale also provides a measuring instrument with which the user may attach the device to the head such that a user defined amount of resistance may be provided for the exercise intended.
2. Prior Art
Isometric or resistive exercises of the muscles of the human body have long been a popular method of exercise and method of achieving a desired muscle tone of the muscles so exercised. Equipment used for isometric and similar muscle exercises ranges from simple elastic straps and chords to complicated machinery using weights and hydraulic cylinders to provide resistance.
Exercise of facial muscles is a recommended manner to help avoid or at least delay the onset of facial droop associated with aging. Further, the exercise of the facial muscles concurrently provides exercise to the supporting neck muscles and in many cases a release of the tightness and associated with stress related tension of those muscles.
However, to date, exercise of the facial, head, and neck muscles against a force of variable resistance has been especially difficult to achieve in a regimented and calculated manner. Mechanical devices for such exercise allow for resistance to the opening of the jaw muscles but are generally bulky and hard to use especially in the home.
Elastic and fabric devices which are attachable to the head or face have attempted to address the problem of proper facial and chin muscle exercise however most lack an ease of attachment and/or any method of easy user determination of the amount of resistance of the device or the progress attained using the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,359 (Wabafiyebazu) teaches an exercise device for facial muscles of the user. However it is extremely complicated to attach to the user's head. Further, Wabafiyebazu provides no easy manner to measure the resistance or progress of the user who manages to attach the device to the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,700 (Smith) teaches an adjustable facial dressing for compression and/or support of facial features for medical treatment. Smith however fails to offer any method to use the device of Smith to provide exercise nor any means to calculate the amount of resistance being provided by the device or a manner to measure improvement over time when using the device for exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,758 (Vijayan) teaches the use of an elongated elastic band attachable to the head to compress dilated blood vessels to relieve headaches. However Vijayan does not teach any method or structure to provide an exercise regimen or a user determinable gauge of resistance provided by the device or a measurement of improvement from the use of the device.
As such, their exists a need for an easily and inexpensively manufactured apparatus which can be easily attached to the head of a user to provide a calculated variable resistance for isometric or stretching exercise by the wearer. An additional need exists for such a device that produces an easily determinable scale for the user to determine the amount of resistance desired for the individual exercise intended. A further requirement needed for such a device that also provides some scale for the user to ascertain progress toward a fitness or exercise goal in using the device. Finally, should have the additional benefit of easy attachment by the user during exercise and detachment and storage when not in use.